mi ultimo día
by Prush
Summary: todo se acabo ya no queda nada o almenos eso es lo que pensamos HISTORIA NO ESCRITA POR MI FUE ESCRITA POR UNO DE MIS AMIGOS LEANDRO.


Mi ultimo día

Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece porque si no haria que Ashley fuera util y que Sherry vuelva. Bueno, ni siquiera la historia es mía es de una de mis amigos Leandro y se la estoy publicando por el todo el crédito es todo suyo al igual que la idea yo solo corregí algunos errores de ortografía a ver que más a si dejen un review o Nemesis hará que su casa explote y nadie quiere eso verdad:)

Aclaración: en la historia el personaje principal es Leandro (el verdadero escritor del fic)

El sonido de esas criaturas golpeando las puertas para entrar ya sé a convertido en una melodía relajante, observo la mesa y veo un arma, voy a morir, pero antes les contre lo que paso, no tengo nada que perder.

7:00 AM: desayuno de sangre

Todo comenzó una mañana, Umbrella havia perdido el control sobre sus experimentos y por ese error toda la ciudad, no, todo el mundo pagaría como si fueran culpables. Mi clásico descuido de dejar la puerta trasera abierta me salió caro esa vez, suena el despertador a las 7.00 de la madrugada y me levanto con mucha pereza pero en ese momento siento un ruido abajo, abro la puerta y bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, cuando me asomo a la cocina veo una niña sangrando tendida en el suelo, el ver eso primero me espanto pero luego voy corriendo a socorrerla, al acercarme ella se pone de pie y tambaleé, en eso se lanza sobre mi de una manera bestial y termino en el suelo luchando por defenderme, -aaaaa!!!- lanzo un grito de dolor mientras me muerde fuertemente la mano pero de una patada me la quito de encima, trato de detener el sangrado de mi mano pero no tengo tiempo, en ese momento ella se lanza nuevamente hacia mí arrinconándome contra la pared, trata de llegar a mi cuello, yo lucho con todas mis fuerzas para alejarla de mí, es inhumana la fuerza de esta niña, pienso mientras noto la sartén que hay sobre el horno, trato de estirar una mano para alcanzarla pero esta demasiado lejos, ella opone demasiada fuerza, no se cuanto mas pueda resistir, hago un ultimo intento y me estiro para tomarla. Apenas del borde la agarro y golpeo a la niña en la cabeza, ella cae al suelo y en un inexplicable ataque de ira sostengo con firmeza la sartén y sigo golpeando a esa niña que yace tendida en el suelo, sé que ya esta muerta pero el miedo a que me vuelva a atacar me hace seguí golpeándola hasta que me canso, en ese momento miro la sartén ensangrentada, mi mano tiembla un momento y luego la suelto, observo el cuerpo de la niña, esta bañada en sangre al igual que el piso – ¡¡¡¡que eh hecho!!!!- grito- ¡¡la mate, yo la mate!!- subo a la habitación balbuceando cosas y me siento en la cama para tratar de calmarme – si, la mate, pero en defensa propia, - insisto – ella me mordió y yo tenia que defenderme pero...- -¡¡¡ mate a una niña!!!- levanto la vista mirando por la ventana y entro en shock, era un paisaje apocalíptico, havia fuego y casas quemándose, gente corriendo de esa manera bestial como la niña y otras personas armadas con lo que encontraban que hacían lo que podían para defenderse. Desesperado prendo el televisor para buscar una respuesta, paso varios canales sin señal hasta que escucho – esta es una trasmisión de emergencia, se recomienda a los ciudadanos quedarse en sus casas y no salir, en caso contrario evitar la avenida principal hacia el centro, ahora los dejamos con los últimos informes sobre la situación actual, adelante Jenny- - gracias Chris, una oleada de violencia asota a los avientes de la ciudad, parece que un extraño virus se a propagado por toda la zona causando muchos accidentes, esta virus causa la reanimación del cuerpo y una reacción violenta hacia todo ser de sangre caliente, por lo visto este virus se trasmite por la mordida y al tiempo aunque el cuerpo no este muerto entra en un estado que limita el pensamiento hacia la función mas básica, alimentarse,...-

8:30 AM: noticia macabra

¿Mordida?- pienso un momento- ¿di-di dijo mordida? - en ese momento recuerdo cuando la niña me mordió fuertemente la mano izquierda y la miro – no, eso es mentira, no me convertiré en eso- digo con un tono cada vez mas alterado - ¡¡¡¡NOOO!!!!,¡¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR!!!!!- en ese momento empiezo a llorar y pienso en todo lo que no hice, pienso que esta debería haber sido una mañana norma y en como se pudo evitar esto. – voy a morir, jajaja voy a morir- por un momento pierdo totalmente la cordura -¡¡¡¡ jajaja ya nada importa!!!!- pero solo fue un momento, rápidamente reacciono y pienso que es una enfermedad, y si es una enfermedad tan bien debe haber una cura – eso es, solo debo ir al hospital y ellos me curaran, ¡¡¡SIII!!!, voy a vivir!!!- por un momento un rayo de luz cruzo sobre mis miedos iluminándome, pero luego recuerdo el caótico paisaje que vi por la ventana, será difícil llegar esquivando esas cosas pero debo arriesgarme, en eso siento unos golpes y cuando voy a ver hay mas zombis entrando por la puerta - ¡diablos!, olvide cerrar esa puerta- cierro la puerta de mi habitación y le coloque la traba, se que eso no resistirá mucho así que debo pensar rápido – listo- exclamó ya agarro el colchón de mi cama y lo lanzo por la ventana agarro las llaves del auto y también la raqueta de tenis metálica que esta colgada en mi habitación, luego de titubear un momento y con los golpes de la puerta que ya casi no resiste me lanzo por la ventana y rezo por que dios me guié hacia el colchón. Por suerte logro caer sobre el, fue un golpe dure pero estoy bien en eso los zombis empiezan a salir de la casa corro hacia el auto y con las mano temblando trato de abrirlo, con ellos atrás corriéndome los nervios no me dejan embocar bien la llave, por suerte lo logro y entro antes de que me alcancen, pero no estoy a salvo todavía, ellos empiezan a golpear los vidrios y veo como se van rompiendo poco a poco. Trato de encender el auto pero no arranca, horrorizado veo como el vidrio ya casi cede por fin uno de los zombis rompe el vidrio y se dispone a ahorcarme pongo en marcha el auto y los envisto pero el sigue ahorcándome, de un golpe me lo quito de encima y tratando de recuperarme del miedo voy rumbo al hospital.

10:15 AM: diagnostico, sin esperanzas

En ese momento recordé que para llegar al hospital había que tomar la avenida principal, y entendí porque decían que la evitáramos, los edificios carbonizados comenzaban ya a derrumbarse, una enorme masa de cemento envuelto en llamas calló delante de mí, saco la cabeza por la ventana para ver hacia arriba y vi con horror como dos pedazos mas venían cayendo justo sobre mi abro la puerta y me lanzo con todas mis fuerzas el auto había quedado aplastado como un insecto bajo esas piedras pero no estaba seguro, rápidamente empecé a correo a toda velocidad y como previne el auto explotó. Yo havia salido ileso pero lo peor estaba por pasar, el fuerte ruido de la explosión atrajo a los zombis de las cercanías y vi a lo lejos que se avecinaba una horda de zombis, no tenia tiempo que perder, si quería vivir ese era el momento de luchar. A doce cuadras estaba yo del hospital y empiezo a correr con todas mis fuerzas corro y corro hasta quedar sin fuerzas, el hecho de esforzarme tanto hizo que mis energías disminuyeran rápidamente al punto de que tuve que parar para respirar, al voltear vi que a pesar de correr tan rápido no havia logrado perderlos, ya casi llegaba, solo me faltaba esta ultima cuadra pero estoy demasiado cansado para correr rápido, trato de acelerar el paso cuanto puedo pero no soy un hombre de mucha actividad física por eso estoy cansado, pero se me acaban las esperanzas al ver el hospital todo derruido y de algunas habitaciones saliendo fuego, al ver ese fuego mi propia esperanza comenzó a consumirse pero oigo una vos de repente – hey! Que haces ahí afuera, entra – era mi amigo mauro, el tiene un bar cerca del hospital y como su espesa, Susan, trabaja en el hospital viven en la parte de arriba del bar. Nunca havia estado tan feliz de verlo, entro rápidamente parar refugiarme – debemos tapiar las puertas y ventanas, ya se aproximan- le digo – bien, Susan tráeme los clavos del armario de mantenimiento, Leandro, tu ayúdame sosteniendo este madero- apresurados bloqueamos la puerta y las 3 ventanas, es la primera ves que me alivia la falta de ventanas en este local, - ¿tienes algún arma? – le pregunto – solo mi viejo rifle de caza, pero no tengo muchas ba... oye, ¿que te paso en la mano?- me pregunta mirando la sangre que tengo – no es nada – le digo tratando de cambiar el tema – ¿acaso te han mordido? – insiste – bueno la verdad si – le contesto – aja, lo sabía, te convertirás en uno de ellos, no puedes quedarte aquí, eres una ...- - querido no debes tratarlo así, tal vez puedan encontrar una cura y entonces- lo interrumpió Susan – no podemos arriesgarnos, debe irse- dijo con frialdad, senita una gran tristeza al ver que mi amigo me abandonaba, y justo cuando mas lo necesitaba – de acuerdo, me iré- en ese momento se me ocurre que como la terraza del edificio esta conectada con la de un apartamento, puedo usarla para salir sin arriesgarme, subo al techo y me asomo al borde para medir la distancia, retrocedo, tomo velocidad y salto al otro techo, desgraciada mente me tuerzo un poco el pie al caer y el dolor me resta velocidad, pero debo seguir, no se a donde pero debo huir.

12:05 AM: solos, la muerte y yo

Me siento un momento a pensar, el hospital quedó descartado, no puedo correr demasiado rápido porque todavía me duele la pierna, tal vez si voy a la comisaría me puedan ayudar, esta a 5 cuadras, pero el camino es en subida, es lo único que se me ocurre, bajo por las escaleras de incendio con cautela, al llegar al piso encuentro a un oficial de policía muerto, en su mano hay una pistola automática, al fin un golpe de suerte, pero ignorantemente la tomo sin prestar atención a que el oficial no esta del todo muerto, cuando la agarro me muerde el brazo muy fuerte, yo le disparo en el pecho pero nada, no me quiere soltar y le disparo otra vez, nada, lo golpeo con la otra mano, me suelta el brazo y le disparo en la cabeza – o demonios – acabo de desperdiciar dos tiros y peor aún, el ruido puede atraer a otros. Me dirijo a la subida, con lo cansado que estoy siento como si estuviera escalando una montaña, hay cadáveres por doquier, un olor a putrefacción inmenso y cada tanto se oyen disparos lejanos y algunos gritos, era un paisaje apocalíptico pero tengo ser fuerte, aferrándome a la idea de una cura continuo subiendo tan velozmente como puedo, el camino ya casi termina, a la vuelta de esa esquina, unas casas después, esta la comisaría donde me podrán ayudar. Me asomo en la esquina y veo a dos personas cubiertas de sangre, por un momento pensé en pero me doy cuenta de que también son zombis, trato de acercarme lo mas que puedo pero notan mi presencia, ellos se abalanzan sobre mi, logro darle a uno en la cabeza pero el otro se acerca demasiado y del miedo cierro los ojos y disparo en algunas direcciones, al abrir los ojos lo veo en el piso arrastrándose hacia mi, solo lo esquivo para ahorrar balas, en la puerta de la comisaría hay una camioneta con unas jaulas rotas – esto no me agrada – en eso un enorme perro se abalanza sobre mi derivándome y mi arma cae lejos de mi alcance, me defiendo como puedo pero perdí mucha sangre y estoy débil, siento que voy a morir pero entonces la cabeza del perro estalla – ¿que demonios? – digo sorprendido y veo un oficial con una escopeta –ven, entra – dice entrando a la comisaría. Cuando entro el cierra la puerta y pone algunos muebles tapándola – gracias por salvarme – le digo – no importa, no esta mal una ultima ayudo – esto me llamo la atención pero antes de preguntarle sigue hablando – por aya atrás hay algunas armas y municiones, te serán útiles - tiene una cara triste y parece que va a llorar – ¿porque me dices esto? – le pregunto, pero el solo me mira, toma una pistola y se apunta en la cabeza, para cuando grito no el ya disparó y cae muerto, lo miro con una expresión de tristeza por un momento y noto que le sale mucha sangre por debajo de la manga izquierda, cuando la levanto me sorprendo al ver que un pedazo de carne avía sido arrancado de el y lo entiendo, el estaba en las mismas que yo y decidió quitarse la vida, de repente me siento mareado, esas cosas empiezan a golpear la puerta, camino tambaleante y apoyándome en lo que encuentro hasta llegar a la escalera, ya no puedo mas y me caigo, pero debo seguir, me arrastro subiendo la escalera hasta llegar a la azotea y me desmayo.

¿? PM: Él ultimo respiro

Bueno aquí estoy, esa es mi historia, cuando me desperté por los ruidos de esas cosas golpeando la puerta estaba bañado en sangre, ya no puedo ni levantarme, pero que es ese ruido, suena como un helicóptero, el viento se hace mas fuerte y unas personas con trajes raros empiezan a bajar – vamos, vamos, destruyan la evidencia que hay bajo la comisaría y larguémonos - dice alguien – señor, por lo visto ese hombre no esta muerto

- comenta otro – llévenlo al laboratorio para hacer pruebas – entonces siento como si mi piel se endureciera y un gran dolor atraviesa mi cuerpo – señor esta, mutando – comentan – perfecto, lo quiero en el programa neo Némesis...


End file.
